


Matter Over Mind

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Matter Over Mind [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Harvey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Biological Imperative, Bottom!Harvey (once - and he's topping from the bottom), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Mike, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, dub-con due to the heat thing, lots and lots of Top!Harvey otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is an (unbonded) Omega, which nobody knows, not even Harvey. Harvey is an unbonded Alpha, which everybody knows. When they're on a business trip in San Francisco, Mike forgets to take his suppressants and goes into heat. Smut ensues. Honestly, it's basically a 12k PWP. With a little angst thrown in and the tiniest bit of fluff (minuscule), but basically it's smut. And I'm not ashamed of it. Set at some point during season two, before the whole Darby snafu. No spoilers, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a FILL for the fifth round of the Suits kink meme over at lj. This was the prompt:
> 
> _I really, really want some Harvey/Mike knotting fic!!_
> 
>   _You know, the usual tropes (which origniated in the spn fandom, I think?):_  
>  _\- a society where everyone is either an alpha, beta or omega_  
>  _\- alpha males have a knot which swells during sex (like dogs)_  
>  _\- omega males can get pregnant (though mpreg is entirely optional)_  
>  _\- omegas can go into heat if they don't take precautionary meds_
> 
> _My own personal kink is when omegas can only achieve orgasm while knotted, so that would earn you extra brownie points..._
> 
> _Just give me some kind of alpha!Harvey/omega!Mike scenario. I doesn't need to be a pwp, as long as there's knotting involved at some point go wild._
> 
> I am [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. 

Mike knew of course that Harvey was an Alpha.

Harvey would leave nobody in any doubt about that. He paraded the whole unbonded-Alpha-thing around like one of his exquisite suits. He exclusively travelled with Beta Car, he flew by BetAir only and he never stayed anywhere else but in strictly Beta-run hotels, neither on a business trip nor on vacation.

Only other Alphas and a couple of Betas worked at Pearson Hardman, which made the firm a perfectly safe environment for someone who wanted to stay unattached and thus free of that kind of responsibility, like Harvey clearly did. He made no secret of the fact that he could go out for a fuck anytime he wished, could fuck a Beta or an even an Omega – while not in her or his heat or even if they were in heat, if he felt especially daring or celebratory – in expensive and very discrete clubs or that he could pick up the random Beta at a bar or at his gym whenever he felt like it. That was the way he liked it and he made sure everyone in his vicinity knew.

Mike had overheard a conversation between Harvey and Klyman once in the mens' room. Unaware that Mike was in one of the stalls, Harvey had let the other senior partner in on his plans for the evening. He wanted to celebrate, he'd said, since he'd closed a huge merger everyone else, including Jessica, had thought quote-uncloseable-unquote – the biggest deal of his career. So he'd even forgone his α-suppressants that day, because quote-fucking on supps isn't as much fun-unquote, and he might even quote-treat-unquote himself to quote-a true Omega-unquote at quote-The Heat Club-unquote, since this was a very special occasions, after all, and it merited special celebration.

"Have you ever..." Klyman had leant in closely and whispered something into Harvey's ear.

"No, of course not." Harvey had given the other man an irritated look. "It's nothing that I've ever been interested in. And I _am_ able to resist that little pheromonal urge, after all. Therein lies the sport, mate. Mind over matter."

Both men had shared a knowing look and a brief, harsh laugh. Mike hat blushed fiercely in his stall and he had had to wait a couple of minutes before he could safely return to his cubicle. Not before washing his hands and face thoroughly with the scent remover he always carried with him and spraying some pheromone inhibitor onto his wrists and neck.

 _He_ had taken _his_ suppressants last night and the night before and every night for the last ten years.

Mike knew that Harvey hadn't lied about skipping his supps that day – he would _never_ have talked like that to another person, let alone at the firm, if he were on them. Harvey cherished his cool and control above everything else, and admitting to a fellow senior partner that he was thinking of submitting himself to quote-that little pheromonal urge-unquote that night was something he would never have done under normal circumstances. Which, by the way, was the final proof that Harvey really was unbonded. Mike supposed that Harvey was on some kind of alpha birth control, as well. Harvey would never risk uncalculated consequences to any of his actions.

Harvey should have known about Mike. He read people for a living, after all.

But with probably the strongest Ω-suppressants on the market and Mike's apparently supreme acting skills, Harvey had been fooled. He had been led to believe Mike was a Beta. Mike certainly behaved like a Beta and Harvey had never caught so much as a whiff of Omega from him. 

*****

Mike had never bonded either. He'd been on suppressants for the most part of his adult life and he took great care to keep his true identity as an Omega a secret. Only very few knew or had known. His grandmother had known, of course, who had resigned to simply not talking about or even mentioning it anymore, and Trevor knew. Jenny, too, Mike suspected, assuming Trevor had told her at one point of time or another.

He let people believe that he was a Beta, he even had a forged certificate as well as a hacked entry in the US Presentation Database to prove it, knowing full well that nobody would buy Alpha from him and thus knowing as well that he'd never make senior partner at Pearson Hardman – or at any other law firm, for that matter. Only Alphas were named senior partner, everyone knew that. He'd be lucky to make partner at all. He'd even consider himself fortunate to be promoted to senior associate one day. The good thing about that was that his status would most likely never be thoroughly examined. His secret was fairly safe.

Or it would have been, if he could have stopped what was inevitably going to happen to him during the next couple of days. They were staying in San Francisco on behalf of an important client the firm was representing as defense attorneys in a difficult trial and said client had requested Harvey to be present in person.

The last two weeks they'd spent on the West Coast working on that trial had been intense to say the least, even more so with the jetlag and that heavy cold Mike had still been fighting off before they'd left New York. He'd pulled three all-nighters this week and two the week before. They'd barely had time to eat – and if they had had time, Mike was far too tired to bother even though he was insanely hungry almost all the time. So at first, he attributed his feeling on edge for the last couple of hours to work-related stress. 

When he entered the courtroom behind Harvey and their client for final statements and verdict and Mike sat down, though, he felt his palms turn sweaty and a shiver run through his body. He was feeling slightly light-headed and he could somehow feel his skin, which was pretty irritating. He swallowed hard. Hoping against hope that he was wrong, he searched his memory – _four nights ago, five nights ago, six nights ago... Shit. There it was. Six nights ago._ He saw it in his mind, as clear as day: the night he had forgotten to take the pill. He was going to go into heat. It had already started.

"Shit", he hissed behind clenched teeth.

"Problem?" Harvey, who was sitting on the other side of the client, turned his head slightly in his direction. "Tell me you didn't forget to bring the Lockheart briefs."

"No", Mike muttered and inhaled shakily. "No. Everything's fine. I've got the files right here."

He wiped his hands against his legs and closed his eyes briefly. This just couldn't be true. His heart fluttered in his chest and he could hear the rush of blood in his ears. How was he ever going to get away with this? How was he going to get through the next couple of days?

Harvey leaned back in his seat. "Well, let's hope this finishes quickly. I have an appointment with my tailor this afternoon. Want to look good tonight when I go celebrate my victory."

The trial did proceed quickly and Mike managed to hand Harvey the correct files whenever he needed them despite his increasing restlessness.

Midway through opposing counsel's final statement Mike noticed Harvey shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He pushed his own chair a fraction further away from Harvey's the next time he handed Harvey a file. A faint layer of sweat had appeared on Harvey's temple and that sight made Mike dizzy. He wanted to lick that sweat away and taste it, he wanted to feel that skin against his tongue, _could_ feel it almost, he--

From the corner of his eye he saw how Harvey's nostrils flared and how his breathing sped up. He cleared his throat and clicked his ball pen.

Mike's pulse quickened even more and the skin at the nape of his neck began to prickle. He was quite sure that Harvey hadn't been able yet to make out that it was him, Mike, emanating those pheromones. Not yet, not even while sitting so close to him. He had scrubbed his skin and hair meticulously with body wash in the morning as usual. Plus, he was wearing a scent inhibitor and one of the strongest brands at that. One of those really expensive ones that not only blocked an Omega's scent but also diffused it and made it difficult for any Alpha to trace its exact source. 

Mike knew that it was only a matter of time, though. Artificial chemistry held only so much against the natural one. It wouldn't take long before Harvey would notice who those obviously distracting smell was coming from.

*****

Final statements came to a close and the judge ruled in their favor, as expected. Harvey grinned smugly as he nodded his goodbye to opposing counsel. But when he turned back to Mike, the grin had disappeared from his face.

"I've to get out of here", Harvey hissed, his whole body tense. "There's an Omega going into heat somewhere in this room."

"Yeah, Harvey, listen", Mike answered quickly, gathering the files into organized piles. "Since you're at the tailor's this afternoon, I was wondering if I could have the afternoon off as well, I really need to catch up on some slee-"

"No", Harvey interrupted. "I need those contracts proofed by tonight" – he handed Mike a stack of papers – "and I also need the research on McGraw completed by then." 

Mike groaned inwardly. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and hide under the covers. And wank himself into oblivion, even though he knew that wasn't going to happen. From what he remembered, wanking during a heat didn't bring relieve at all, let alone blissful oblivion, quite on the contrary. He was in for a shitty afternoon, evening and night – and he was lucky if it lasted only that long. His last heat before he went on the suppressants had lasted four days.

"Wait in the suite for me so we can go through what you've found tonight." And with that Harvey had picked up his coat and left. They were staying at Beta Towers, a posh business hotel in the city center, and Harvey had booked himself into a suite where they worked in the evenings and nights. 

"Shit, shit, shit and fuck", Mike muttered under his breath as he walked out of the courthouse and towards one of the Beta cabs lining up in front of the main entrance. He only hoped he'd make it to the office and back to the suite in time. He'd do the research first and then retreat to the hotel – if he'd make it there in one piece. Everyone would be able to smell him by then. And he would be attracted by every goddamn unbonded Alpha in the city.

He winced as he felt the first traces of swelling and wetness at his hole. It made his cheeks blush and his dick harden. He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

The two hours of research in the company's Beta library were torture. Mike's arousal grew by the minute and he was sure he was reeking of pheromones by then. Fortunately, there were only paralegals and first year associates in the library – he'd never have been able to keep his cover, let alone his wits – in the library they shared with the Alphas. He was impossibly hard and he could feel the wetness of his own lubrication slowly drench his boxer shorts. Every movement caused friction to his already aching cock and to his oh so sensitive hole. He had to force himself not to moan every time he moved. God, he needed a fuck. He needed to be filled and fucked, hard, fast and thoroughly. And again. And again.

Having memorized the last page that his research had turned up, he fled the office. He weighed getting into a taxi against walking to the hotel. Walking was tempting, since he'd be in the fresh air, plus it had started to rain a little. He might get his head a little clearer. But walking would also mean moving between Alphas, walking meant moving, full stop. Walking, moving, friction. He had to bite his lips not to groan just thinking about it. He couldn't remember ever being this horny. He palmed his cock through his trousers and moaned quietly. Shit, he needed to jerk off. Beta cab it was.

The taxi driver didn't even react to Mike besides asking where she could take him to. Mike got into the back of the car and as soon as the taxi drove off, he hastily closed the partition and covered his lap with his briefcase. Wincing, he sneaked his hand under the case and started massaging his dick through his trousers. He tried to stifle his moans by biting his tongue but he wasn't successful for too long.

He blushed a deep shade of red when the driver turned the volume of the radio up in the front of the car. He knew that she probably was used to situations like this, but he felt ashamed nevertheless. He would tip her generously when they arrived at the hotel.

*****

"Mike?" Harvey answered the phone after the second ring. All he could hear on the other side of the line was heavy breathing and a distant rustle.

"Mike?"

"Don't-- ah, don't c-come to the suite."

"What?" Harvey barked. "Of course I'm coming up. I'm in the elevator as we speak."

"Ahhhhh-- No. Nonononono..." Heavy panting on the other end of the line.

"Mike? Are you all right?"

"No." Mike moaned. "No, I'm not. I need-- I can't-- Don't come up. Whatever you do, don't get off that elevator, please... Just go. Please, please, please..."

"Mike, I'm almost there. Calm down, will you? I'll--" Harvey stepped out of the elevator and inhaled sharply. 

"Shit", he heard Mike hiss through the phone. He clenched his teeth.

"Mike. It's you. Fuck. We're gonna talk about this."

"Don't, Harvey", Mike hissed. "Please... go."

"Shut up." Harvey's pace quickened as he disconnected the call and began loosening his tie. His mind already felt a little foggy but he still knew what was going on. There was an Omega in heat. In this hotel. In his suite. It was Mike. Mike was an Omega and he was in heat. Harvey could smell that now, could feel that everywhere inside of his body and mind. Mike was right. He should run as long as he still could. Harvey swore. How could he not have noticed any of that before? How could he not have known? That goddamn kid. And he was off his supps that day.

He turned around the corner and broke into a run. He could feel his cock harden as he shoved his cell phone into the pocket of his trousers, searching for the key card in his breast pocket with his other hand. 

The key card slipped from his grip when he had reached the door and dropped to the floor. He bent over to pick it up and moaned. He was achingly hard by then and he could feel pre-come leaking from the tip of his dick. 

When he didn't manage to open the door neither on the first nor on the second try, he groaned in frustration and pressed his groin against the door, seeking pressure and friction. 

"Oh god", he hissed, vaguely embarrassed at finding himself rutting against the wooden surface and at the same time unable to stop his movements. "Oh god..." That _goddamn_ kid.

The smell of heat pheromones was already nearly overpowering and Harvey could feel his knot swell at the thought of how it had to smell inside the suite on the other side of the door.

"Fuck." Slamming his palm against the door and squeezing his eyes shut, he stilled. Breathing through his mouth, he finally managed to open the door. He shut it behind himself quickly, leaned back against it, closed his eyes and inhaled. The scent nearly sent him to his knees and forced a low moan from his lips. 

Rising his head and opening his eyes he took in the sight before him. There were file folders, manila envelopes and sheets of paper on the sofa, the couch table and the floor around it. A glass of water had been thrown over and the sofa cushions were strewn across the sofa and the floor. Mike was nowhere to be seen, except for in front of Harvey's inner eye. He pictured his young associate with one of those pillows between his legs, rutting against it, moaning, sweating, achingly hard and dripping from his hole so much that the moisture seeped through his trousers. 

Cupping his still clothed hard-on, Harvey walked over to the sofa. The concentration of the pheromones there confirmed that the pictures he saw inside his already lust-fogged mind were correct. Mike had sat or lain here, desperate with need, writhing in the full throes of his heat, thrusting against the pillows, trying to find release, trying to get off. 

Harvey bit his lips and tossed off his jacket, letting it simply fall to the floor. There were come-stains on one of the cushions. Mike had made himself come. Which would only have intensified his heat, his desperate need. Harvey knew that Mike had known that this would happen if he made himself come. Harvey knew that Mike knew that coming would only bring him release when it happened while someone was knotting him.

Yet Mike hadn't been able not to make himself climax. Harvey imagined Mike had been trying to keep himself from giving in, fighting against that increasing urge for as long as possible. He pictured Mike panting, leaning back against the sofa, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his arse slick with moisture. He imagined Mike's hands balled into tight fists and Mike knowing that he had to keep them that way lest they grabbed something – his leaking dick, a cushion, anything. And then Harvey imagined Mike groaning and shifting on the sofa, swearing, unable to keep his desire at bay any longer, reaching for the biggest, hardest cushion, shoving it between his legs, straddling it and moaning desperately while starting to hump it slowly. 

That was when Harvey finally and utterly broke. The rational part of his brain shut off and the Alpha took over. Shit, he needed to fuck. He needed to fuck the Omega. Now. 

He walked over to the bathroom. The door was closed, but as he neared it he could hear labored moaning from inside.

"Mike", Harvey groaned, laying his palm flat against the door.

"It's locked", Mike answered. "You have to go."

"Mike, no", Harvey said. "No. I want--"

"Go. Now." Mike yelled. "In a minute you can't anymore." A long moan interrupted Mike's words. "And I won't be able to let you go if you don't go now." He moaned again. "Please..."

"God, kid", Harvey breathed. "You have no idea."

Mike's moans became more rhythmic and quicker. That kid was making himself come behind that door. Harvey could feel his knot swell again. 

"Mike. Open the fucking door." He groaned. "Now."

"Please, Harvey, please, oh god, I need-- Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." 

"Now!" Harvey bellowed, squeezing the base of his cock through his pants. 

After a couple of seconds he heard a rustle, heavy breathing, the turn of the key in the lock and after that a heavy thud.

With a low moan on his lips he opened the door and was nearly knocked to the ground by the intensity of the scent. His cock twitched against his palm and his heartbeat filled his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

The sight before him almost took his breath away. Mike was lying in the middle of the bathroom floor, his trousers and boxers around his knees, shirt ridden up almost to his armpits, shoes still on, hair ruffled, his ass and thighs glistening with slick moisture. He had one hand wrapped around his cock and two fingers of his other hand moving in and out of his hole, wet with his slick. White come-stains were visible on the dark grey stone floor and Mike's low moans filled the room.

"God, this is embarrassing", Mike moaned, fisting his hard-on and shoving his fingers deeper into his hole. He turned his face away, hiding it from Harvey's eyes as good as he could. His body curled further in on itself and his fingers slipped from his body, covered in his own lubricant.

It made Harvey's mouth water and his dick harden even further. 

"Kid", he breathed.

"Please", Mike moaned. "Please, Harvey. Please. I need it. Please. I'm so hard. I-- oh god..." His breath hitched. "Oh god, please. 'm so wet, need it so much, god, please, Harvey, it hurts... Ungh... uuuuunnggghhh..." Mike's hips bucked and he came in long white spurts. "Not--", he panted, "enough-- Need, please, please, oh god Harvey, please, fuck me, please..."

Harvey's hands flew to his groin, unbuttoning his trousers and undoing the zip. He then slowly walked over to where Mike was lying and dropped to his knees.

"God, Mike. Want to, want to, now--" He shoved his trousers and boxers down, his erection springing free. Fisting his dick, he lowered himself to the floor until he was lying directly behind Mike. "Wanna fuck, god, need to, so good, so hard, god, wanna knot--", he muttered, burying his nose against Mike's neck, sending hot puffs of breath against Mike's skin and back to his nose filled with the delicious pheromones from Mike's sweat and come. He bucked against Mike and groaned. 

Mike pressed back against Harvey's body and moaned: "God, yes, please, want it, want that so bad, need it, need, need so much, oh god, so much--"

Harvey let go of his dick and slid his hand between Mike's legs, causing Mike to hiss and buck his hips. It was covered in slick when he pulled it back out and brought it close to his face. He shoved two fingers into his mouth and licked and sucked the moisture off, moaning around his fingers.

"God, Mike", he breathed around his fingers. "Gonna--"

Mike reached back and tried to pull Harvey closer against his body. "Now", he moaned. "Now, please. Fuck, Harvey, need-- can't-- please..."

"Yeah", Harvey groaned and reached between them again to guide his dick to Mike's entrance. Tilting his hips a little backwards, he positioned himself and then pushed forward, burying himself in Mike with one long thrust.

*****

They stilled for a moment, panting hard. Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike pressing him close to his own body. "Mine", he growled against Mike's neck. "Mine."

Mike's arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was tightly wrapped in Harvey's embrace. Harvey's cock pulsed inside of Mike's tight, slick, hot hole, his knot the only part of his dick not yet buried inside.

"Christ, Mike." Harvey jerked his hips forward once and stilled again. "This is--" He licked a wet path along Mike's neck and felt the younger man tense in his arms. "Don't move."

"Oh god", Mike moaned. "Shit, Harvey, no, oh shit, oh fuck, can't-- gonna-- fuck, please, have to--" He was panting by then and his whole body was trembling with the effort to remain still like he had been told. 

Harvey allowed his hips another brief, shallow thrust and he felt Mike clench around his dick. Harvey knew Mike was about to come. 

"Mike", he breathed. "You were made for this, weren't you? Yeah... Keep still. Yeah... You were made for this, being filled, being fucked. You feel so good, you have no idea. Gonna fuck you so good, Mike. Fuck all the come out of you. Make you come for me. God, Mike, make you come so hard. And again. Again. Want all your come, Mike, all of it, fuck you dry... Fuck you till you're dry and then knot you, fuck, yes, want to shove my dick inside you so deep, want to knot you so good, so deep, Mike, don't move. God, don't move, stay still and come for me, just come for me, I know you're dying to, I know it's all you want now, just come, Mike, you can do it, just come for me... Mike... like this..."

Mike was moaning continuously by then, trembling and sweating with the effort to obey Harvey's order to keep still. 

"Oh shit, oh fuck, Harvey, yes, yes, fuck, gonna come, need to come, so hard, please, please, wanna come, god, for you, yes, Harvey, need to-- need to, god, so hard, so good, please, yes, wanna come, wanna come so good... shit, yes, oh god, yes, gonna come, gonna come, can't, please, make me, wanna come, gonna, yes, god, yessssss, ahhhhhh, gonna come, fuck, fuck, fuck-- coming, god, coming, shit, yes... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

Harvey's hold on Mike's body tightened as Mike began to climax. Mike's hole clenched around Harvey's cock rhythmically, drawing him inside even deeper. A surge of pheromones seeped from Mike's pores with every spurt of his semen. Harvey let go of Mike to catch some of Mikes come with his fingers and brought his hand up to Mike's mouth, offering his fingers to him.

Mike opened his mouth greedily and licked his own come from Harvey's fingers, still clenching around Harvey and still coming. 

"Oh god", he panted when his climax finally subsided. "More... Harvey, please."

Mike was still hard and Harvey knew he would be for a couple of hours at least. "You want more?" Harvey moaned and thrust into Mike's body shallowly. "Say it-- say-- it--"

"Oh please, yes... Not enough, please, more, I need more, please, please move, please fuck me, Harvey, please... Want you, want your knot--"

"Not yet", Harvey muttered against Mike's sweaty skin. "Wanna make you come like this again--" He rolled his hips ever so slightly. "Wanna make you come just from having my cock inside you, just from that and from my scent-- Want to make you want me so much more-- want to make you leak for me-- Ahhhhh, Mike, breathe, breathe me in, god, so good, so hot, you have no idea, no idea--" He could feel Mike squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lips. He was close again already.

"Hurts", Mike sobbed and bucked his hips once.

"None of that--", Harvey hissed. "Don't move." He tightened his grip on Mike again. "Hurts? Yes? God, Mike, you have no idea-- Wanna make you come again, Mike, shit, come again, gonna make you come again, for me, like this, like this, just from this, Mike, you're close, can feel it, you're gonna come again like this, don't move, just from this, fuck, Mike, you're gonna--"

And Mike stretched and arched in his arms and came again, moaning and panting all the way through his climax. 

"Good boy", Harvey muttered into Mike's hair. "Good, good boy-- again, so good, so soon, so good, Mike, wanna fuck you so hard--" And he flexed his hips and pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in hard.

"Fuck, you're wet", Harvey hissed, feeling his cock slide in and out of Mike's body easily, bathed in Mike's slick, covered in it, drenched. "So wet, so--, god, that smell, makes me so hard-- Mike--"

Mike had gone almost slack in Harvey's embrace, panting with every thrust of Harvey's cock, weakly trying to free his arms from Harvey's grip. 

"Wanna touch myself, please, need more, Harvey, fuck, can't-- need-- please, want your knot, Harvey, fuck, knot me, god, please, please, please, fucking knot me now, please, please..."

If possible, even more slick liquid lubricated Mike's channel, leaking down his ass cheeks, his thighs, covering Harvey's groin, soaking his pubic hair, making his skin burn with desire.

He pushed his hips against Mike, his knot stretching Mike's entrance. "Wanna be inside you, Mike, shove my knot inside you-- god, wanna fuck you, what you need, give you, knot you--" And to Mike's heated whisper of "yes, yes, please, please, god, want it, want it, need it, please, please..." he breached Mike's body even further until his knot was buried inside and he was pressed against Mike's back, ass and thighs with the full length of his own body. 

Both men held their breaths for a couple of seconds and then released them in a long, simultaneous moan.


	4. Chapter 4

"God, kid", Harvey breathed and pressed his body even more against Mike's, rutting his hips ever so slightly. "So good--"

Mike clenched his ass a little and Harvey could feel his knot swell inside Mike's body. "God yes--", Harvey groaned and tightened his hold on Mike. "God, you have no idea, you have no idea-- oh god--" 

Mike was moaning continuously now, being stretched and held, his own cock achingly hard and untouched. 

"Harvey, please, please...", Mike murmured and began kissing and licking and nipping at Harvey's arms. "Please, I can't-- want it so much, god, so hard, please, let me-- please, oh god, it's too-- can't-- please-- you must be so close, please, just do it, please, oh please..."

"Talk to me", Harvey commanded. "Make me come." He let go of Mike's arms and brought his hands to Mike's hips, using them for leverage.

Mike moaned and pushed back against Harvey's body, placing his hands over Harvey's. They began to roll their hips in a slow rhythm.

"God, you feel so good inside me", Mike moaned. "So full, fuck, your knot, god, so deep, so hard, so--" Mike's breath hitched when Harvey reached around Mike and took Mike's cock in his hand. 

"Make me come so good, Harvey, god, want it so much, god, god, so much, please, Harvey, please, wanna feel you so good, wanna feel you come, please, let me, please... want your knot, want you knotting me so good, please, can't last--, god, Harvey, please, please, please... ungh, please, ahhhhhhh..."

Harvey's hand was moving up and down Mike's cock frantically by then, as Harvey could feel the other man getting close again. His breathing sped up and his hips jerked forward, pressing himself even deeper into Mike's tight heat. His knot swelled even more and he knew he was close so, so very close to coming, too. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of pheromones seeping from Mike everywhere on his body. 

"You want this--", Harvey groaned.

"Yes, god, so much-- Please, please, please..." Mike's voice was hoarse and his speech slurred. "Please, want your knot, want to feel you make me yours, please, want, want, wantwantwantwantwant..."

"Ah--" Harvey let out a short scream when he felt Mike beginning to come and his knot swell at the same time. "Fuck..." Mike's body and words ripped his climax from him with a violence that made his whole body spasm and tense. He felt his release spurt into Mike's tight heat and Mike's pheromones invade his mind even more – if that were at all possible. He wanted to bite, he desperately needed, needed-- "Mike--", he mouthed against the other man's skin, still coming. "Mike, I want--" He bit his lips and jerked his face away from Mike's neck. He let go of Mike's hip and threw his arm over his face. He moaned against his own skin, sill coming…


	5. Chapter 5

When Harvey came to after a couple of seconds, he still hadn't caught his breath. Mike had gone slack against him, panting hard.

"Shit--", Mike hissed and tried to move away from Harvey, but the knot held him in place. "Fuck", Mike pressed through gritted teeth and stopped moving.

Harvey cleared his throat. "This is going to take some time."

"Fuck", Mike whispered again and shifted, causing friction to Harvey's still swollen and oh so sensitive knot.

Harvey inhaled sharply and felt his hips jerk involuntarily. "Fuck, Mike--" He reached for Mike's wrist and squeezed his fingers tightly around it as he came again, not as violent this time, not as intense, but more slowly, more languidly, longer, lasting forever... moaning as he felt his semen spurt from his cock into Mike's body. "Oh--"

Slowly catching his breath again, he let go of Mike's wrist and began stroking his arm lightly. "This is going to take some time, Mike. Relax. Get some rest if you can. It's not over yet. You'll need m-- it again soon." His breathing evened and he continued caressing Mike slowly.

"God, Harvey, I'm so sorry", Mike whispered. "I never meant to--"

"Shhhhhhh", Harvey breathed. "Not now. Get some rest." He nudged Mike a little until Mike lifted his head and he could slip his arm under Mike's head. Mike turned his head slightly and Harvey felt Mike take in a sharp breath.

"Harvey, your arm-- What--" Mike's fingers ghosted over his skin and Harvey hissed as they touched the place where his teeth had broken his own skin.

"Shhhhhh, Mike", Harvey muttered. "Sorry, kid. I got a bit carried away there at the end--"

"Shit, Harvey--" Mike lifted his head and tried to turn towards the other man. He placed his hand over the mark and groaned.

"Don't", Harvey gritted his teeth. "Don't touch m-- there. Don't."

Mike dropped his hand from Harvey's arm and Harvey could feel Mike squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey, I never-- You're off your supps, aren't--"

"Relax", Harvey whispered. "Is this your first heat with someone?"

Mike shook his head. "No. Trevor. Once. He's a Beta. I-- We-- It didn't--"

Harvey nodded. "It's okay. Relax. Get some rest. The next wave will claim you soon."

Harvey's hand kept moving lightly over Mike's skin as he felt the swelling of his knot slowly subside. After half an hour had passed, he was able to pull out, causing Mike to hiss and then moan low in his throat. Harvey shivered. He might have been able to pull out, but their bodies demanded more time. He was sure that it had hurt Mike when he pulled out.

"We should get up from the floor and out of these clothes." Harvey withdrew slowly, letting Mike slip from his arms. "Take a shower. I'll order us something to eat."

They both rose and Mike blushed as he felt Harvey's come drip from his hole. He was still hard, but he could at least think a little more clearly again. He took his shirt off, toed off his shoes and socks and shoved his trousers and underpants off. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned around.

Harvey had undressed as well and was frowning at his rumpled clothes in his hands. A red, angry bite mark adorned his lower arm and his lips were swollen. Mike had never seen Harvey's hair looking that messed up, not even after tennis or sparring practice.

"Sorry", Mike winced. 

"Not your fault", Harvey sighed. "Well, not entirely, anyway." He gave Mike a small smile. "You. Shower. Now."

Mike nodded and walked over to the shower.

Harvey left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He dug for his cell phone and dialed.

"Donna. Yes. Yes. Cancel all my and Mike's appointments for this week. Yes. And call the hotel and arrange for the reservation for the suite and Mike's room to be extended till Friday. Yes. Reschedule our flights to Friday." He disconnected the call and walked over to the hotel phone. He ordered a light supper and hung up.

He went to pick up his jacket and carried his clothes into the bedroom. Not bothering to straighten them – laundry would take care of that later – he flung them onto the chair next to the dresser. He sighed, opened the top drawer and took out a small cardboard box. Carefully he slid the blister out of the box and pressed at it twice. Two small green pills were lying in his palm.

"Harvey?" The bedroom door opened and Mike came in, hair still dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist. He froze in his tracks when he saw Harvey staring at his palm.

Slowly, very slowly Harvey turned his head and their eyes locked. Harvey opened his mouth a little bit and lifted his hand.

Mike's breath hitched. Harvey froze for a second and then lowered his hand as if in slow motion. He let the pills drop into the drawer, shoved the blister back into its box and placed the box into the drawer before shutting it slowly, his eyes never leaving Mike's.

"Oh god", Mike whispered. "Harvey--"

"Might as well go all in." Harvey's voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat. "What--"

"I've nothing to wear", Mike blushed. "My clothes--"

Harvey opened another drawer and took a t-shirt and a pair of boxers out. "Here", he tossed the clothes to Mike. "I'll go and have a shower, too. Dinner should be here any minute."

He walked past Mike towards the door, running his hands through his hair. 

"God, you're beautiful." Mike's voice was very low and only barely reached Harvey's ears. He stopped and turned around.

"Sorry", Mike whispered. 

Harvey raised an eyebrow and turned around again. "Get dressed. Eat something when dinner is here. I'll be right back."

*****

Harvey took his time in the shower, cleaning himself thoroughly. He could smell Mike in here, Mike's and his own come and sweat were still covering parts of the bathroom's floor and Mike had still been in here just moments ago. There was no body wash, no scent inhibitor. This was one hundred percent Mike Harvey was smelling. Mike smelled delicious, and Harvey knew that Mike's scent would completely rob his senses again soon. He calculated that the next wave of the heat would start in about thirty minutes or less. Those were still the early stages of the heat. He needed to get some food into the kid before that.

He dried himself off, combed his hair and put on one of the hotel's dressing gowns. 

Mike was sitting in an arm chair at the coffee table. He had cleaned away the overthrown glass and organized the papers and files into piles. The food had been delivered but Mike hadn't touched it yet.

Harvey sighed and walked over to the sofa. ""Why haven't you eat--"

"Why are you doing this?" Mike interrupted.

Harvey shrugged. "Wanted to fuck an Omega in heat anyway. Celebrate. This way, I don't even have to pay."

He gave Mike a small smile.

Mike shook his head. "You _are_ paying", he murmured. "No, really, Harvey. Why? This must be-- You must hate this so much-- You--"

"Mike, look", Harvey sounded annoyed. "I'm getting something out of this, too." He gestured towards the tray with the food. "Now shut up. And eat something, for god's sake. I don't want to have to have you rushed to the hospital while we're here."

Mike slowly reached for a sandwich and blushed. "We could be here for a couple of days, Ha-- I mean, I could. You don't ha--"

"I said ‘Shut up'. I meant it. Eat. You need it." Harvey grabbed a sandwich himself and bit into it.

Mike stared at the food in his hand and frowned. "I _am_ hungry, but I can't eat", he whispered. "I want to, but I feel as if I might throw up when--"

"That's the heat", Harvey answered. "Now rise above it and eat your goddamn sandwich. Don't make me feed it to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Mike really managed to eat his sandwich and about half another one, before he started fidgeting in his chair.

Harvey was reading some briefs and frowned slightly at the disturbance. A whiff of heat pheromones hit his nose. It felt like a slap in the face. He could feel his dick twitch between his legs.

"Here we go again", Harvey muttered and placed the brief on the coffee table. "Stop fighting it."

"I-- I need to go to the bathroom", Mike jumped out of his chair and hurried across the room. Before he had reached the door to the bathroom, he stopped and turned around again. "God, I hate this", he whispered and walked back to where Harvey was sitting.

"Could-- could you just knot me straight away this time and get it over with?" He asked, his voice trembling. Harvey could see the bulge in Mike's boxers and the first traces of slick liquid dripping down his thighs. He inhaled sharply. 

"Come here", he rasped. Mike closed the distance between with one step and stilled in front of the sofa. Harvey reached for Mike's thigh and gathered a bit of the moisture on his fingertips, making Mike shiver violently. He slowly brought his hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean. "I don't think so", he muttered. "Like I said, I'm getting something out of this, too." He lifted his head and looked Mike into the eyes. "And that is making you beg."

"Oh god", Mike moaned. "Please..."

"So soon, hm?" Harvey murmured. "Good boy." He reached for Mike again and let his hand wander up Mike's inner thigh inside of the boxer shorts. He rubbed his fingers between Mike's ass cheeks and felt the slick texture of Mike's lubricant between his fingers.

Another shiver ran through Mike's body and his cock rose to full hardness.

Harvey felt his logic and control crumble under the onslaught of heat pheromones. "Mike", he gasped, still moving his hand back and forth between Mike's cheeks slowly, and cleared his throat. "Mike. Listen to me. Don't let me--" 

"Don't--" Mike breathed simultaneously.

Harvey nodded his head slowly. "I won't. I promise."

"God, I want you", Mike moaned, now fully leaking, his moisture covering Harvey's fingers and drenching his boxer shorts. 

Harvey rose, withdrew his hand and steered Mike past the coffee table to the sofa. He pushed the low table away and positioned Mike directly in front of the sofa's seat.

"On your knees", he commanded, reaching around Mike's body to cup Mike's cock through the boxers. "But get undressed first. I want you naked this time."

Mike quickly shed his shirt and boxers and lowered himself to his knees. His chin dropped to his chest and he spread his legs a little. "Please, Harvey, I need--"

"Look how wet you are", Harvey undid the belt of his dressing gown, shrugged out of the sleeves and tossed the gown aside. Then he knelt behind Mike and let his hands run down up and down Mike's thighs. "You're so wet, Mike, god, so hot, so fucking wet--" The pheromones were making his head spin, his dick harden and his knot swell in anticipation.

"God, I'm swelling already--" he panted and, placing the palm of his left hand between Mike's shoulder blades, pushed him forward. "Bend over."

Moaning, Mike obeyed, his hard-on straining against his stomach, his ass and thighs glistening with moisture. He reached for his cock and began stroking himself quickly. "I need-- god, I want to-- I need to come--"

Harvey kept rubbing Mike's thighs with his right hand and simultaneously stroking his left up and down Mike's spine. His hips jerked forward and his swollen dick nudged against Mike's cleft.

"Fuck", Mike gasped, the movement of his hand speeding up. "Gonna--" And with a hoarse cry he came, spending himself in long white spurts that splashed against the sofa, moaning and twitching, his cheeks clenching around Harvey's dick.

Harvey had expected something like that. He knew that the second wave of the heat rose faster than the first. He'd expected Mike to need release more quickly, but seeing the younger man come after just a few strokes of his own hand made his mouth water.

"God, you're so needy, aren't you?" Harvey moaned and started fisting his own dick. "You want my knot so badly-- so needy-- made yourself come-- all over the-- Fuck, I want--"

He let go of his dick and bent forward. His hard-on slipped between Mike's legs and Harvey reached around Mike and brought his slick hand to Mike's cock. Mike keened and bucked into his hand, moaning.

"Please, yes, please, Harvey, god, want it-- want you, please, inside me, inside-- knot me-- please, now--" Mike was breathing raggedly in rhythm with fucking into Harvey's fist. Harvey's dick slid back and forth between Mike's legs, slick with his lubricant, brushing over his leaking hole again and again.

Harvey's knot ached, wanted to be buried in Mike's tight heat. Mike's scent was calling out to Harvey, urging him on, making him want to knot and to claim.

He reached for his cock with his free hand and positioned himself, teasing Mike's opening with the tip of his dick. He was leaking pre-come and the mixture of both their pheromones made him light-headed. He needed to fill, to fuck, to knot-- god, he needed--

Harvey buried himself in Mike's body with one languid thrust. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, he hissed in surprise when his knot slipped inside as well. He'd wanted to wait, had wanted to make Mike beg for it, but he couldn't. His own need overwhelmed him and he thrust against Mike's hips once more.

"Fuck." He let go of Mike's dick and grabbed hold of Mike's hips. Pressing their bodies together tightly, he stilled. Both man were panting and moaning continuously by then, shivers running through both of them and sweat covering their bodies. When Harvey rolled his hips ever so slightly, their slick legs rubbed against each other, eliciting more hoarse moans from both of them.

"Shit, Harvey, yessssssss--", Mike moaned. "God, your knot, want it, want-- please-- knot me, please, please, do it-- Harvey-- now, god please, please..." 

And Harvey pushed Mike forward till Mike's arms gave in and his face was pressed against the seat of the sofa. He curled over Mike, pushing into his tight heat even further. He felt his knot swell and Mike's body clenching around it and he came, gritting his teeth. He felt Mike convulse around and beneath him and Mike's scream told him the other man was coming as well. It went on forever, Harvey releasing into Mike's body and Mike trembling around him, moaning his name.

Harvey leaned forward even further, nuzzling Mike's neck. "God, your scent", he muttered, mouthing against Mike's sweaty and sensitive skin. "I want--"

Mike tilted his head, baring his neck and throat to Harvey.

"God yes, do it. Want you to, please..." Mike slurred his words and his whole body was trembling. "Harvey--"

Harvey licked his lips and bared his teeth. Bending forward, reaching for that spot on Mike's throat, he felt Mike clench around him once more, coming again. The white noise in his ears was broken by Mike's low moan of "please, please, please" and the pressure on his knot drove him to orgasm again. His hips jerked out of their own accord and he stretched his back, withdrawing from Mike's neck, silently screaming. 

He collapsed on top of Mike, their legs gave in and they toppled from the sofa to the floor. Harvey caught his breath lying on top of Mike before rolling them both to their sides and wrapping Mike in a loose embrace, his hands caressing Mike's chest and arms lightly. For a long time neither man spoke.

Harvey's voice was hoarse when he broke the silence. "I'm going back on the supps tomorrow", he said. "I'll stay with you, but I'll go on the supps. It's too-- I can't--" He fell silent, never stopping stroking Mike's cooling skin. "I don't know why I'm so affected by y--" Harvey swallowed. "By this. Maybe it's because we've worked together for so long or because I was unprepared when I walked in on--" He shifted slightly. "Or maybe it's that goddamn scent of yours that-- I usually-- I mean, I never--"

"I'm sorry", Mike whispered. "God, I hate this."

"Don't", Harvey murmured into Mike's hair, inhaling his scent. He wouldn't be so affected by it when the next wave came. "I promised you I wouldn't – and I won't. I promise. Relax. You should have more time this time around before-- once I can pull out, try and get some sleep. And eat something."

"'m not hungry", Mike murmured sleepily. 

"You will be." Harvey closed his eyes and breathed in Mike's scent.


	7. Chapter 7

They spent the next three days together in that suite.

Most of the time, that was. There was the one time where Harvey had to leave the hotel for a meeting – Jessica wouldn't have him simply take a week off, so she sent him to conduct a deposition at their San Francisco office – and returned much later than he had expected to. He found Mike sobbing with desperate need, using the sofa cushion again to try and get himself off. A strangled "Harvey--" was the first thing Harvey heard when he entered the suite. He shrugged off his coat and jacket, unbuttoned his west and was at the sofa in an instant.

"Please, please, Harvey, god, need, need, please, oh god please--" Mike was beside himself, rutting against the stained cushion, running a fever, his ass and legs glistening with moisture. That wave must have gone on for a couple of hours already.

"Shhhhhh, Mike, I'm here", Harvey murmured, shedding his vest and opening his trousers. "I'm here, it's okay, come here, Mike, it's okay..." He didn't tease that time, he just pushed down his trousers and underpants, freed his cock, sat down on the sofa, pulled Mike on top of him, impaling the younger man on his already aching erection, and knotted him straight away. They both came within seconds.

Then there was the time when Harvey wanted Mike to fuck him and Mike didn't. "No. Nonono-- Won't get me off", were the exact words he used, shaking his head quickly. Harvey paused a little and frowned at Mike, but then continued to fuck Mike with his fingers before entering him again and bringing him off with his knot.

And there was the time when, while coming down from their orgasms and still lying knotted to each other, Harvey ran his hand over his face. "God, I'm exhausted." It had slipped from his lips before he could think clearly.

Mike tried to scuttle away from him, unsuccessfully, and groaned at the pain caused by his try to separate them before Harvey's knot had gone down enough.

"Harvey, I'm sorry, I--"

"Mike", Harvey sighed. "Listen to me. That was not meant to be a reproach." He gently ran his hand through Mike's hair. "You are exhausted, too. It's been over two days. Forget that I said anything."

"Christ, Harvey", Mike muttered against the skin of Harvey's arm. "Why are you so goddamn nice about all of this?"

Harvey resumed his habitual caress of Mike's arms and chest. "Because I'm an Alpha and this is my responsibility. And now shut up and get some rest."

"The fuck it is!" Mike tried again to tear away from Harvey and they both yelled in pain as Mike was pulled back into Harvey's embrace by the knot still connecting them. "You never had to--"

"I vaguely remember telling you to shut up", Harvey interrupted. "I don't like to repeat myself."

And then there was the time when they got into a shouting match after Mike had tried to hide from Harvey how far gone down the new wave of his heat he already was.

"Fuck, Mike!" The vein in Harvey's neck stood out prominently, throbbing. "Do. Not. Fight. This!" He was panting and slowly backing Mike into a corner. "Look at me."

Mike lifted his head, cheeks flushed and covered in tear-tracks. His erection was building a tent in his boxers and he was clenching his hands into fists.

"We've been over this, Mike." Harvey tried to calm his voice and even out his breathing. "It's no use fighting it, it'll only make it worse. You know that." He ran a hand through his hair. "You need it, don't you?"

Mike just nodded and crossed the room silently to kneel in front of the bed.

Harvey knelt behind him, pulled down Mike's boxers and buried himself in Mike's incredibly wet and hot hole.

And then there was the time when Harvey had given Mike a blow-job. Mike hadn't expected that and the sight of Mike's eyes widen in surprise had made Harvey laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of the third day, they were sitting at the dining table, sharing a light meal. The latest wave of Mike's heat had just ebbed and both men had showered and got dressed – Mike in a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt (he couldn't bear anything heavier on his skin) and Harvey in a pair of sweatpants and a soft sweatshirt. 

Harvey knew that Mike still found it difficult to make or hold eye contact with him, even though they had become much more at ease around each other during the last three days.

He looked up when Mike cleared his throat.

"I think", Mike swallowed. "I think I might be done tomorrow."

When Harvey raised an eyebrow, Mike went on. "I've never been like this for longer than four days and there's been more space between the waves… I think maybe two more. Maybe three, but I think two." His cheeks were glowing in a deep shade of red and he was staring into his glass.

Harvey nodded. "Good."

"Harvey, listen", Mike's voice was very hesitant. "I have a question, something I want to ask of you, but I'm not sure--"

"Shoot", Harvey interrupted.

"Could you-- I mean would you perhaps-- not the next wave-- but the last one--" He fidgeted with his napkin and kept staring at the table.

"Mike." Harvey sounded annoyed.

"Would you go off your supps again for the last one?" Mike's voice was so quiet that Harvey almost couldn't understand what the younger man was saying.

Harvey sat back in his chair and inhaled deeply. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because--", Mike whispered and looked up, meeting Harvey's eyes.

"I don't think that would be wise", Harvey answered quietly.

"Because--", Mike dropped his gaze once more. "Because I want you to want me like that again. And I trust you."

"Maybe you shouldn't", Harvey said slowly.

Before Harvey could say anything, Mike went on. "It's just so-- I just feel so-- so-- so degraded-- in a way, you know. Needing you so much and you--"

"Okay", Harvey straightened his back. "I'll cut you a deal." He reached for his glass and took a long swallow. "I'll go off the supps for tomorrow if you agree to fuck me."

Mike just stared at Harvey for a couple of seconds with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open.

"Deal?" Harvey asked.

"But-- but why?" Mike just seemed to remember to breathe again.

"Because I feel the same way about this." Harvey took another sip from his glass.

"You-- you feel degraded?" Mike stared at his fingers.

"No, Mike", he said calmly. "I know that you feel degraded by this." He cleared his throat. "I want you to have the upper hand for once."

Mike raised his head and stared at Harvey blankly. "But why?"

"Because you still have no idea how to enjoy this, Mike." Harvey's fingers traced the brim of his glass idly, following his fingers with his eyes. "You still think this is something to be ashamed of." He raised his head and looked into Mike's eyes. "Well, it isn't. This isn't a power thing only. Nor is it just about getting off. Yes, I remember what you said, Mike, when I first asked."

"You didn't ask, you said you wanted me to fuck you." Mike bit his lips.

"I was offering", Harvey sounded a little weary. "I wanted you to enjoy, not just to get off."

"But I've never--"

"I have", Harvey interrupted. 

"You--?"

Harvey nodded. "A long time ago. I was fresh out of Harvard, could have been no more than a year or so. He was an Alpha, too. We-- I was very much in love-- like I said, it was a long time ago and he was-- willing to give it a try. We spent some months together and it was-- I had thought-- Well, anyway, he went off and got himself bonded-- accidentally at that-- and-- yeah well, that was that." He quickly took another sip from his glass, annoyed to feel himself blushing.

Mike nodded slowly. "You l--"

"Yes. Yes, Mike, I did. And now leave it be."

"Can-- can I ask you another question?" Mike sounded nervous, bordering on intimidated.

"Obviously." Harvey sighed. "Don't you know yet that you've earned that right?"

Mike froze but composed himself again fairly quickly.

"Have you ever spent a heat with somebody? I-- I mean, the whole period? Not just--"

Harvey took another sip from his glass and then refilled it.

"Yes, I have."

"May I ask--"

"Mike!" Harvey snapped. "Yes, you may", he continued seconds later in a much calmer voice. "I met her at Ha-- a Hea-- a club, many, many years ago." He coughed. "I was the first one to-- during that heat. It had just started. I couldn't bear the thought of-- anyone else after me-- and I ended up-- paying for four days." Harvey swallowed. "We didn't bond. I'm not one for--" He ran his hands through his hair and looked up. "Anyway. That's how we met."

"Was it--"

"No, Mike", Harvey cut him off. "Now that is something you most certainly may not ask. Don't even go there. And you are to never mention this to anybody. Anybody." He straightened and took another sip from his glass. "Are we clear on that?"

Mike nodded. "You remember that time we went to Atlantic City? And you did my bowtie in the car?"

Harvey nodded. "I remember."

"I was so scared that day. You-- you touched me. I was on my supps then, of course I was… And I had used the wash and the spray. But you came so close-- and I thought-- I thought you knew. I was-- I thought you'd found out."

"I hadn't. I-- I didn't. I honestly had no idea till--" Harvey cleared his throat again. "Yes, kid. You were that good."

Mike smiled and closed his eyes.

"And about the deal? Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know what's to enjoy about this", Mike answered. "I don't--"

"But you trust me?" Harvey asked.

"Yes", Mike said, lifting his head and looked Harvey in the eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Then trust me on this." Harvey pushed his glass away. "Do we have a deal?"

Mike nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Yeah, we have a deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Harvey felt Mike slowly awaken in his arms. They were spooned against each other and Harvey was running his fingers lazily over Mike's skin and nuzzling his neck.

_There had been another wave during the night and after they had separated, Harvey had sent Mike under the shower. When he had returned from his own ablutions afterwards, he found Mike slouching on the sofa. He'd walked over to the younger man, reached for his hand and dragged him into the bedroom._

_"We might have a few hours", he'd whispered as he had covered Mike with the blanket. "Sleep." Mike had fallen asleep almost instantly._

"What the--" Mike startled and tried to move away from Harvey, but the other man held him close. 

Harvey smiled against Mike's skin and began covering Mike's neck and shoulders with light kisses. "Good morning."

Mike still hovered somewhere between sleep and consciousness. "Wait. What-- why-- What are you doing?" He sounded both confused and annoyed.

Harvey continued his caresses, shrugging slightly. "I'm off the supps. That not only makes me more aggressive, it also makes me more affectionate." He let his hand trail down Mike's side from Mike's shoulder to his thigh. "That's why I usually don't-- when I go off them I-- I never spend the night. I leave-- once I can pull out."

"Why?" Mike whispered.

"It makes me nervous." Harvey's fingers trailed over Mike's chest and he kept kissing the other man lightly.

"Nervous?" Mike whispered. "It's terrifying."

Harvey nudged Mike softly. "Turn around." He sighed when he felt the other man slowly turn in his arms and closed his eyes. He buried his face in Mike's hair and breathed in Mike's scent. "You smell-- intoxicating."

"But I'm not-- the next wave won't start for--" he muttered against the flutter of Harvey's pulse.

"But you're still an Omega, you're still in heat and your scent still takes my breath away", Harvey answered in a low voice. He then withdrew a little and reached for Mike's chin. He gently lifted Mike's head and leaned in. "Let me enjoy this, just for a while. It's very rare." Harvey brought their lips together and took a couple of calm breaths before he opened his mouth carefully and traced the tip of his tongue along Mike's upper lip.

"You taste intoxicating, too", he murmured before cupping Mike's face and deepening the kiss. He smiled when Mike's lips finally opened and let him in. "Hmmmmmmmmm..." Harvey hummed low in his throat, causing Mike to shiver.

They kissed lazily for a while before Harvey intensified the kiss and pulled Mike close. He moaned quietly as he felt Mike's half-hard cock against his stomach and thrust his hips forward carefully. His growing erection nudged against Mike's thigh.

Mike groaned in protest when Harvey broke the kiss.

"That deal of ours", Harvey whispered. "I want you to do it now."

Mike stilled in Harvey's arms and opened his eyes in shock. "I-- What-- No!" He tried to struggle free from Harvey's embrace but Harvey tightened his hold on him. "No, Harvey, no-- I can't-- I'm not-- You don't want-- No. Just-- no."

"Mike." Harvey began caressing Mike's back lightly. "You said you trusted me, right?"

Mike nodded, ceasing to struggle.

"Does that still hold true?"

Mike nodded again, less noticeable this time.

Harvey smiled and placed a quick kiss on Mike's lips. "Then trust me." He rolled onto his back and reached for the nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out a small jar. "We're going to need this." He grinned and Mike swallowed. "You're going to need this to--"

"I know what that is for!" Mike snapped. He sat up and rested his head in his hands, sighing. "I'm scared."

"I know", Harvey muttered, sitting up as well and wrapping his arms around Mike. "I know. Come here." He lay down again, pulling Mike with him until Mike was lying on top of him. "It will be fun. I promise." He tightened his hold on Mike again when Mike tried to move away and kissed him tenderly. "You will do great. Don't worry."

"Oh-- okay", Mike moaned in between kisses. "Where-- What do I-- Would you wa--"

"First of all, I want to kiss you some more", Harvey interrupted. He went in for a deep, messy kiss that left both of them breathless. "And then I want to take your dick in my mouth and taste your pre-come." More messy kisses followed. "But I won't make you come like that." Mike moaned into Harvey's mouth. "And then I want you to get me ready."

"Oh god", Mike groaned.

"And when I'm ready I want you to shove your dick up my ass and fuck me." Mike hissed as Harvey caught Harvey's lower lip between his teeth. "I want you to fuck me and make me come and I want you to come inside me and--" 

"Fuck", Mike's hips bucked against Harvey's and both men moaned. 

*****

Harvey gave Mike his blow-job (but he didn't make him come that way, no matter how much Mike begged him to) and Mike got Harvey ready.

Harvey was lying on his back, a pillow placed beneath his hips, his knees bent and his legs spread. Mike kneeled between Harvey's legs and moved two slick fingers in and out of Harvey's hole. His dick was rock-hard and leaking against his belly.

"God, you're tight", Mike muttered.

Harvey let out a long moan as Mike scissored his fingers, stretching him. "Imagine how that's going to feel around your dick..."

Mike reached for the jar again and withdrew his fingers. Scooping more of the clear gel onto his fingers, he wrapped his other hand around Harvey's straining erection. He gave Harvey's cock a light stroke as he inserted three fingers into Harvey's body.

"I-- I want to find out", Mike. "Can I--"

Harvey nodded and unclenched his fists. "Do it."

Mike withdrew his fingers, wiped them on the sheets and reached for the jar once more. Coating his dick with a generous amount of lube, he looked down at Harvey. "Christ", he moaned. "I can't believe--" 

He guided his dick to Harvey's entrance and positioned himself. Then he paused and inhaled deeply.

"Do it", Harvey repeated. "Now."

Harvey forced himself to keep his eyes open when Mike breached his body and pushed in gradually. Mike's eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting with the effort to go slow. Once he was fully sheathed in Harvey's tight heat, he exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. There was a mixture of surprise, awe and panic in them that made Harvey gasp.

"Oh god", Mike whispered. "Oh god, Harvey." Mike's hips jerked involuntarily and Harvey hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists into the sheets.

"Shit, I'm hurting you--" Mike tried to withdraw quickly but Harvey reached for the small of Mike's back to hold Mike in place. "I'm hurting you--"

Harvey nodded. "Yes. You are." His voice was strained. "Don't think about it."

He squeezed his muscles around Mike's dick and caused Mike to moan. "Do it", he hissed. "Fuck me. Fuck me like an Alpha."

"Jesus", Mike gasped. He lifted his hips until he had nearly pulled out completely and then pushed in again slowly. "This isn't going to last very long..." He pulled out and pushed in again. "You feel amazing… so tight--"

"Yes", Harvey moaned, reaching for his dick with his right hand and began to stroke it in sync with Mike's thrusts. "Yes, that's it-- fuck me-- do it-- like that-- yes--"

Mike sped up his movements. He was panting and moaning heavily, his whole body trembling. Sweat covered his skin and his face, neck and chest were flushed. 

"Close--" he gasped when Harvey clenched around him again. "Fuck--"

"Yeah--", Harvey panted. "That's it-- that's it-- Mike. Make me come--"

"This is-- oh god--" Mike's hips were jerking erratically now. "This is--"

"Mike-- yes-- gonna--"

"Fuck-- fuck-- it's--"

"Gonna-- unghhhh-- yeah, yeah, yeah--"

Mike opened his eyes and let his gaze glide over Harvey's body from Harvey's face to where they were joined. Harvey's eyes were closed and he was fisting his cock frantically and it was glistening with pre-come. Mike held his breath and stilled his movements. He shifted slightly and brought his left hand to the base of Harvey's cock. Harvey's eyes flew open when Mike wrapped his fingers around the slight bulge of his knot. Their eyes locked and Mike moaned.

"Mike--", Harvey gasped and his hips jerked once, twice-- and then he came silently, spurting hot streaks of come all over Mike's and his own fingers and his chest.

His body clenched around Mike's dick, sending Mike over the edge as well. "God, yes", Harvey moaned when he felt Mike spill inside him.

Harvey's arms closed around Mike's body when Mike's climax ebbed and he collapsed onto Harvey's chest. They rode the last waves of their orgasms together, moaning and hearts beating wildly.

Mike slipped from his body and rolled off of him, gasping and panting while trying to catch his breath, on arm thrown over his eyes. Harvey rolled to his side and propped himself up on one elbow, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on Mike's sweaty chest.

"See? Told you it would be fun", Harvey teased, still slightly out of breath. 

"Yeah", Mike exhaled slowly and rolled to his side as well, facing away from Harvey. "Yeah, you did."

Harvey buried his nose against Mike's neck and inhaled deeply. "Sleep", he murmured and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Harvey remembers the last wave of Mike's heat as very intense. He remembers being buried in Mike's tight channel, his knot swelling and his come spilling into Mike's body. He remembers Mike's voice begging him for it, urging him on, crying out as his climax took him and spilling his own seed onto Harvey's chest. He remembers Mike's scent clouding his senses and consuming every part of his body and soul. Harvey remembers Mike's last wave as the only time he fucked and knotted Mike face to face. He remembers Mike's lips on his and his tongue in Mike's mouth.

Harvey remembers not much after that. He must have fallen asleep soon after he had come. He remembers waking up to an empty suite so he guesses Mike must have slipped out once Harvey's knot had gone down. He remembers a long shower and he remembers eating alone that evening.

He remembers Mike's scent being gone from the younger man's body when Mike entered the suite again the next morning, fully dressed. He remembers Mike lifting his head once, briefly, and looking Harvey into the eyes as if he were searching for something before casting his eyes down again. He remembers Mike's muttered "Thank you" and his own curt nod in response. He remembers his luggage piled up near the door waiting to be collected by the bellhop after they'd left the suite. He remembers an uneventful flight home and their brief goodbyes at the airport. 

Harvey remembers looking for Mike in the office the next Monday morning and finding him proofing files in his cubicle. He remembers Mike's anxious, searching look when he handed him a file. He remembers Mike's relieved sigh after Harvey had given him another of his curt nods.

He knows that they're never going to mention it again. He remembers fighting the brief urge to run his fingers through Mike's hair and he remembers turning around and walking away with his back straight. 

Harvey remembers everything – except for what he chose to forget.

***fin***

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbetaed so far, since I couldn't find a beta. I'm still looking for one! ;-)


End file.
